The Red Devil
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: Male foxes can be territorial creatures, and one has made himself well known. The ‘Red Devil’ as he is labeled, he is both aggressive and ruthless with his trespassers. Very few have seen him, which is were he got his name. Today a dog will meet him.


Summary: Male foxes can be territorial creatures, and one has made himself well known. The 'Red Devil' as he is labeled, he is both aggressive and ruthless with his trespassers. Very few have seen him, which is were he got his name. They say his fur is red like the color of blood, with fire red hair to match his temper, and yellow horns that show he's from the very pits of Hell itself. Well, today, a dog is about to meet him.

Psycho Chan's Note: Mmmmmm'kay…this is another furry story Twitter Chan and I just wrote, and I really liked it, so…here it is. We figured that Francis would be a fox. Donno why. Red coat…nasty temper…fluffy…*ahem* Anyway, we made Virgil a dog. He's a brown dog with black paws and a black patch around his left eye. Even cuter, he's got floppy puppy ears. It's really cute! Anyway, we thought Virgil would be a dog because he's loyal, good hearted and does what's right. Where as Francis is wild, impulsive and aggressive. We thought it worked…enjoy anyway.

Other Note: If you're wondering about how this thing goes, in this world, everyone is a furry, taking on animal features and habits. And it's just like our world just…a little…less civilized? Donno how to explain it. There's schools, cities, and houses and stuff, there's just less of them. There is more wilderness for more traditional families or individuals to inhabit. Meaning they might live in dens or nests. Things like that. There are still laws, but only in the city limits. Leave the city, you're basically leaving the safety of the rules behind you as well.

And another thing…males in this world can bare offspring but only if they are in heat…so…yeah…that will come up in other stories of furries that we will write. Cuz we will.

Disclaimer: Do not own…wish we did…but we don't…

The Red Devil

Having a long day listening to every order his sister had barked, a young teenage dog walks around the outskirts of Dakota Fields, enjoying the peacefulness that surrounds him. The sun is right above him, warming his fur. A smile forms on his adorable face as he wonders about. Virgil is happy in the company of only himself, which he rarely has now that Sharon has Adam as a mate. She's always dropping off her pups in Virgil's bedroom because she's still has school and Adam is always busy.

Luckily, Sharon's classes were canceled and Virgil fled before she could make up an excuse to ditch her three children on her kid brother. Don't get Virgil wrong, he adored his three nephews. It was just, some days he wishes Sharon gave birth to three girls than three boys. It would be his luck. But at least Virgil has the day to himself.

Not too far away, another furry sleeps, until his ear flicks at a faint sound. The sound of someone on _his _property.

An odd feeling sinks into the brown puppy. He has noticed that there was no one around. Not even other animals, like a chipmunk or a mouse. Unsettled, Virgil's brown eyes search for any sign of life other than his own.

Angry that he was woken from his nap, the territorial fox hops down from the large rock, soundlessly stalking the intruder.

Virgil is oblivious to the fact of being hunted. He keeps walking. _I mean, there's not even a squirrel to chase…_

Fierce green eyes focus on the brown figure on the forest's lightly used path. Making note of the male dog, the aggressive fox just stares at the stupid animal. He hadn't seen an intruder in almost a year. Now, animals leave the city in any other direction, away from his territory. Only a few try to fight for his land, each and every one of them losing their life in their foolish attempt.

_Oh well. At least it's quiet._

Now the older furry is less than five feet away from Virgil, clearly unnoticed to the domestic animal. Wanting that dumb mutt off his domain, the fox bares his white fangs, flaring his red ears back. Then he lets out a low growl, catching the dogs attention.

Now alert, Virgil's fur stands on end as he jumps in the air, whipping around to see one angry looking fox. With wide eyes, he makes the realization where he _may _be.

_OH SHIT!_

Without a moments hesitation, Virgil bolts away from the angered animal. Already expecting that, the red fox charges after his soon to be dinner. Virgil continues his running for his very life, both running on all fours.

_I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!_

Nearing the pup, the Red Devil swipes at the brown tail, batting it a few times like a kitten would a piece of yarn. With a yip, Virgil dashes as fast as he possibly can, which is easier to do when your life is at stake.

_Sharon always said my stupidity would get me killed one day…I didn't think she meant SO DAMN SOON!!_

Bored of this game, the red fox running to Virgil's left in hopes of steering him to the right, growling lowly. And it worked. Virgil quickly flees to the right.

_I have so much to live for. Like…uh…ah, screw it. I JUST WANNA LIVE!!!_

Once the den is in sight, the fox snickers to himself, further scaring the dog as his floppy ears picked up on the twisted sound. And Virgil is totally freaking the hell out, fleeing into the den carelessly, thinking he can lose his current predator, not knowing it's the creatures den.

The moment the dumb mutt tears through the entrance like a bat out of Hell, the carnivore slows down, knowing of the dead end his prey will run into.

Virgil's heart nearly stopped upon that discovery, turning around to face his hunter. He noticeably gulps, his back firmly pressed firmly into the den wall, still trying to get away. "Why the hell did I have to be born an idiot?" That was quietly mumbled to God.

The owner of the den makes his way into his home, sauntering over to the scared pup, the fear scent quickly filling the air. He wears a twisted grin on his white muzzle, thickening that fear scent he loved so much.

It's about this time Virgil's life flashes before his eyes, and it looked rather sad…like a…junk food commercial while trying to read a comic through three screaming boys. _I'm gonna die! …and he's gonna enjoy every moment of it!_ To put it mildly, Virgil is petrified.

Then the other mammals mood changes as he looks at the mutt in front of him. "What's yer name _mutt_?" He speaks slowly, each word filled with anger.

With another gulp, the younger canine answers. "V-Virgil…"

The red head smirks. "The names HotStreak."

"O-okay." Virgil nods quickly, confused on why he's telling him his name when he's just gonna eat him. Then HotStreak inches closer to him.

HotStreak thinks quickly. He never gets any trespassers anymore, and it was getting to be that time where he finds a mate in life. He would never go to the city to find one. And now that he thought about it, this Virgil mutt wasn't that bad looking. He was even kind of cute though he'd never admit it out loud…or to himself.

Virgil is still trying to merge with the wall, still, no such luck.

HotStreak finds this amusing. Very amusing. The red fox lets out a chuckle at the sight. "Scared?" He lets his green eyes travel along the figure of the terrified dog.

Virgil nods quickly. As if his on end fur didn't give it away, but he wasn't gonna lie…or anger his hunter. That just seemed…very stupid.

"How much you wanna live?"

Brown eyes stare into green at the question. _I-is this…a trick question?_ Virgil searches for his voice. "A-a lot…"

"How much is 'a lot'?"

"A lot a lot…"

Taking that as enough of an okay, HotStreak shoves the brown pup to his bed, which is like that of a nest. Dry grass and sticks were piled neatly, covered by pelts of wild animals caught by the older beast.

Confused and scared, Virgil looks around, taking in the softness underneath him. _Wha-what's going on?_

"I'm glad you said that." HotStreak coos, jumping on top of Virgil, pinning him to the wool of his bed.

With wide eyes, Virgil yelps in shock, a different sense of worry filling him quickly. "W-why?" Virgil didn't like this. _What are you gonna do!?_ The puppy really didn't like this.

With a snicker, the fox places his black hands on the mocha fur of Virgil's thighs, opening his legs as far as they'll go. Virgil's eyes widen further and instinctively jumps away from the other male, trying to bring his legs together. However, his legs are held firmly. "You've got two choices mutt. I can eat you, or take you." Not waiting for an answer, HotStreak lowers his body, firmly licking a course lick at Virgil's slit.

A gasped moan escapes Virgil, a shudder taking his body by surprise at the sensation. _I'm gonna live and be forcibly violated by the Red Devil!!_

That cured lapping continues, bringing out the canine's cock. Virgil wiggles in the other man's grasp, moaning loudly the second that tongue connects with his raising cock. Content at the reaction, HotStreak licks at the cock of the domestic animal.

Virgil shudders, grasping the pelt of the bed which felt like the fur of a bear. _I don't wanna be…well…a bitch…man…Frieda has told me that my stupidity would get me laid one day…man…why can't I be right for once?_

Arching off the den bed, Virgil can't stop himself from wiggling, his body shivers as his fur stands on end with each lick at his entire length. He barely notices HotStreak's hands petting his thighs. "You seem perfectly okay now." He snickers coldly, lifting the boy's hips into the air.

_I-I don't have much of a choice. I don't wanna get ate. That don't sound very pleasant…_

Again, without waiting for an answer, HotStreak laps at the entrance of his soon to be mate. He is rewarded with a shocked moan as the body in his grasp tenses greatly. Loving how fun this is, the red fox uses his thumbs to open the other man's tight ring then sticks his wide tongue into the cavern, lapping at the dog's insides.

Shuddering violently, Virgil wiggles, arching, unable to grasp the sensation that has washed over him. The licking and lapping doesn't seem to stop, quickly driving Virgil mad as he claws desperately at the bed, his filed claws only scratching the pelts underneath him. Then a powerful scream escapes Virgil as that sensation of pleasure pulsates throughout his entire body.

Feeling the muscles tensing, trying to push his tongue out, HotStreak pulls away from the mutt with a smirk. Virgil pants with wide eyes as he gapes up at the ceiling of the den. HotStreak could tell he was flustered, and he kind of liked that look on him.

Crawling over the smaller body, HotStreak looks down at the male he's about to claim as his own. "I've never fucked a male before…" He declares, rubbing his erection against Virgil's entrance.

The brown dog shivers and gulps, _so _not comforted by that.

"This oughtta be fun, wouldn't you agree?" HotStreak whispers slowly, continuing to soak the entrance of the dog with the precum dripping from him. Tweaking, Virgil decides not to disagree with the guy who's going to violate him. So he nods quickly, though his face totally says the opposite. With another grin, HotStreak pushes into Virgil with some effort.

Virgil holds his breath, gripping the bed tightly as his body tries to arch away from the feeling of being pried open and split in two. Trying not to anger the aggressive fox known for killing and eating damn near anything, Virgil bites his bottom lip, tearing up as he forces his body to take in the man's length without arching away.

_Why'd you have to be so damn big?_

Both canine bodies shudder once HotStreak is fully sheathed within Virgil, waiting for him to adjust. The smaller body seems to take it's time with that, though Virgil is very thankful that the man who gave him the choices of being eaten or violated is considerate enough to wait. Then the feeling disappears, causing Virgil to shudder at the pulse of the cock within him.

"Ready?" HotStreak asks, caving in to the heat, the warmth surrounding him.

With a small nod, Virgil shivers. "Y-yeah."

Loving the small whimper, HotStreak tugs his hips gently, slowly sliding out of the tight heat to make the same path inwards. The awkward motion continued, slowly building a high in both bodies. Virgil lets out many difficult moans, arching slightly.

_God…he's huge…_

Shuddering, HotStreak's red fur ruffles slightly, getting used to the movements of being deep in another male, which were surprisingly different from a female. They got wet. Males, not so much. "Damn…" HotStreak groans under his breath. "Yer fuckin' tight as hell."

Virgil yelps as the red head brushes that bundle of nerves deep within him, flustered as hell. _W-well I'd hope so…_

Black paws open brown legs further, thrusting more easily. "Bitches ain't this tight." HotStreak meant for that to be a thought, not realizing he said that out loud. He shudders once his mate's muscles loosen enough to accept him comfortably.

Really not happy about the bitch comment, Virgil is forced to put that thought aside as that spot is hit again, only this time more ragged and forceful. As HotStreak's pace picks up, he is unable to keep his body in control as he claws the pelts underneath him and squirms in the Red Devil's mercy.

Mind flooded with the sheer warmth, the red fox nips at his lover's exposed neck, thrusting with more power. When Virgil hits an orgasm, the boy's muscles contract greatly, taking the fox by surprise as he continues to dive into that hotness that pulses around him. The dog underneath him screams loudly as he comes, squirming violently as he does so. HotStreak continues his savage thrusting, holding Virgil's body in place.

Virgil's clawing grow desperate at the ecstasy that refused to release him, spinning into another orgasm. With his body tensing again, HotStreak hits his climax, shuddering as he releases his seed deep within the brown canine, who trembles at the sensation.

With the thrusting slowing to a stop, both furries catch their breath, shuddering as their bodies slowly return to normal. _I-I…may be able to live with being violated…_

There is a chuckle above the brown animal. Virgil looks up through half lidded eyes to see green eyes looking at him. "You're like a fuckin' fuzz ball." He snickers again. Virgil is flustered again, but is relieved he is alive. "Yer worse than a porcupine."

"S'not my fault…" Virgil replies softly.

HotStreak grins. "Well, I guess I'll have to help you out." Black paws release Virgil's legs to gently stroke the ruffled fur on his chest.

_Well…this won't be so bad…_Just as Virgil thought he was able to relax, he feels a tug. HotStreak moves his hips slowly once more, still deep within the dog he had just claimed as his. Virgil shivers. _But that won't make my fur go down…_

Shivering himself, HotStreak keeps his pace slow as he leans down, lapping roughly at chocolate colored fur. He loves it when the body beneath him arches into the gentle movements provided, followed by a airy groan. He laps up Virgil's neck, picking up speed, suddenly feeling the need to please his mate. Virgil's leans into every touch, leaning into HotStreak's tongue, arching into his hands and even rocking himself to HotStreak's hips.

But the red fox was greedy, and though the soft moans were great, he wanted the animal to scream underneath him. To hear those screams bounce off the den for him to hear. Grabbing hold of the pup's narrow hips, HotStreak thrusts hard, ramming Virgil's spot with precision. He is rewarded with a earsplitting scream as claws dig into his back in a desperate attempt for sexual release.

Shuddering at the very sound of those sound echo in the den, HotStreak continues his savagery, moaning into Virgil's bronze pelt. HotStreak's grip tightens, trying to stop the squirming body with little success. Virgil's whole body trembles as he is spun into a multiple orgasm, spilling what ever was left of him between him and his mate.

HotStreak comes only shortly after Virgil, arching as he does so. Virgil howls as he's filled to the hilt, both tails on end and twitching in ecstasy. HotStreak stops all movements, collapsing onto the exhausted teen. Both catch their breath, Virgil embarrassed by the silence and the feeling of HotStreak's length retreating from him and back into it's pocket.

"Guess yer my mate now." HotStreak affirms, taking in the scent of their intimacy.

Virgil's face heats up at the very sound of that. "G-guess so…"

"Means whatever's mine is yers."

Nodding, Virgil takes this all in. "'Kay."

Then HotStreak thinks about this for a moment. "And you'll bare my offspring…" He never really cared for the little runts actually.

_Yay…Just what I've always wanted to do…_Pure sarcasm my the way. Virgil accepts this. He doesn't know why, but he does. "'Kay." The moment HotStreak nuzzled his fur, Virgil had to admit that _that_ was cute. He was even beginning to think this might not be so bad.

Then his mate snickers. "Can't wait 'til you go into heat." HotStreak rolls off him, resting right next to Virgil. Virgil was so glad that it was the beginning of autumn because he doesn't want kids so soon in his life. Feeling strong arms pull him in, Virgil smiles to himself, feeling yet another nuzzle.

_Yup…This won't be so bad._


End file.
